Well In Hand
by narnianofcairparavel
Summary: During a late night visit to her injured best friend Susan finds more than she expects in Gaius' chambers... (Takes place during S3 episode The Crystal Cave)


Susan hurried down the halls, hoisting her skirts well above her ankles in an uncharacteristically brazen move that would likely cause any old fashioned maidens to see her to swoon. Her heels clacked in an irritating manner, she sighed agitatedly but was too distracted to pay much attention to the slight annoyance.

She had reached the physician's chambers as quickly as possible, anxious to check for any improvements or changes and stood outside the door for a few seconds, silently debating whether or not to take her shoes off before she went in. She didn't want to wake Gaius after all. That wasn't exactly fair on the old dear after all he had done for her and everything she owed him. He had been the only one to sit with her as she lamented the loss of her parents and siblings in the awful bandit attack that had nearly cost her her life. He had also been the only one she had felt comfortable turning to when she noticed the small changes in Morgana's behaviour patterns at the beginning of the year.

She decided to remove her shoes, placing them gently on the floor a little way from the wooden door, it was unlikely anyone in the castle would try to steal them, the servants wouldn't risk their lives over something as petty as shoes and the only person she had ever lent to or borrowed from was on a bed in the physician's chamber hanging on by less than thread. The young ward wiped a stray tear from her eye. Despite the changes in Morgana since she had returned Susan loved her dearly, she was the closest thing to a sister and best friend as she had ever had. Even Gwen their mutual confident and friend had never come close to filling the void in Susan during the year or so Morgana had gone missing. Arthur came a close second, irritating though he was, he had become something of a big-brother to her, he always looked out for her and loomed over any potential suitors who would not take the pretty woman's no for what it was; rejection.

Susan gently pushed the door open, freezing as she heard a voice. It was a voice almost as familiar to her as her own. Except he wasn't speaking a language Susan had ever heard, let alone understood.

She gasped as a golden glow came over Morgana, stunned by fear and confusion, she couldn't blink, or breathe for fear. Merlin had magic. It made so much sense now, as she watched Morgana take a long breath. All of Arthur's near misses, all of the times no one could explain how something had happened. The bumbling fool, the clumsy manservant had been keeping them safe. Right under Uther's nose. And for so many years! Ever logical, Susan had to ask the question; what could possibly be worth such a huge risk?

"M-Merlin?"

She heard a sharp gasp before he turned to face her. "What was that?"

The young man turned slowly, clearly trying to calm his nerves. "What was what?"

Susan folded her arms. "I'm not blind, Merlin. I saw- whatever that was!"

Merlin's blue eyes grew more panicked as he stood to face her more fully, glancing in Gaius' direction as the steady stream of snores and groans paused.

The physician snored picked up again and Susan resumed her former preoccupation.

"Susan, please..."

Susan narrowed her eyes. "What? Merlin, I don't understand. Why didn't you say something?"

He took a hesitant step closer, not quite meeting her eyes anymore. "I couldn't exactly waltz into the throne room and declare I was practicing magic could I?"

Susan bit her lip to keep from chuckling at the mental image now building in her mind. "I see your point. That doesn't mean I understand why you didn't tell _me_."

Merlin took another step forward, now close enough to reach out for her hand- he half did so before thinking twice. "I didn't want to see you punished because of me."

"Because I can't keep a secret?!"

"What?"

"I can keep a secret as well as you can, _Merlin_." Susan half chuckled as she realised she was beginning to sound like Arthur.

Merlin scoffed.

"You'd be surprised." Their eyes met in shock as they spoke in unison.

"I'm sorry, My Lady."

Susan rolled her eyes dismissively. "I just wish you'd told me."

After a few moments Merlin looked at Morgana. "I didn't mean to do it."

Susan winced. "It was _you_! _You_ did this to her!"

Merlin hung his head in shame. "I didn't mean to, I was trying to stop..."

Susan stepped back, rocking on her heels indecisively. "I didn't want it to be true. I hoped I was imagining it."

"So did I."

"She loved it here until Morgause came along. Does Morgana have magic too?"

Merlin opened his mouth slightly, pausing for a few moments until ultimately deciding he shouldn't say anything.

"That's a yes."

"No!"

"You're a terrible liar Merlin."

"Yet I've kept my head all these years."

"Sometimes I wish you hadn't."

"I've saved your life more times than I care to remember!"

"I didn't need saving!"

"Oh _really?_ What about when that Rabadash tried to kidnap you?"

"The matter was well in hand."

"Yes, it sure seemed that way to me."

Susan suddenly noticed how close they were to one another; she blinked rapidly, uncomfortable in the silence. "Gastro vascular..." she whispered to herself, trying to return some kind of coherency to her newly jumbled thoughts. "Latin..."

Merlin breathed a shaky laugh.

"Worst game ever invented," she murmured before allowing Merlin to close the gap between them, closing her eyes as her lips brushed his lightly before pulling back at the sound of a cough behind them.

The pair turned, startled and, at least on Susan's part, deeply embarrassed by their actions.

Gaius was watching them intently, one eyebrow raised curiously. "Susan, can I help you with something?"

Susan shook her head. "No, Gaius. I was simply seeing if there was anything for me to do. However, it's quite clear you have the matter well in hand. I'll return tomorrow, if you don't mind?"

"Of course not, my dear."

"Thank you, Gaius."

As soon as Susan had left the aged physician turned on his young charge, a finger pointed accusingly. "You. Be careful, remember what's at risk."

His words may as well have fallen on deaf ears as Merlin half skipped towards his small room, smiling dopily at the memory of Susan's soft lips on his own.

**XXX**

**A/N **Happy Birthday to Jasmine, I know you love 'Serlin' so this one is for you! I really hope you enjoyed it. To the rest of you I hope everyone was in character and that you enjoyed this little one shot. If anyone requests a follow up story, I will definitely consider it but as this is my first crossover, I want feedback to let me know what was right and what was wrong. HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Jasmine, please wish her happy birthday, she is such a great friend and so helpful when I'm writing…Have a good day Granny J…


End file.
